The Mistake
by Amelie Stone
Summary: Post iOMG - Freddie screws up terribly.  Rated 'T' for mild language, just to be safe.  Should I continue this?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N - Hola, I'm Amelie. But not really. Haha. This is my first fanfiction, and you'll be seeing more of these soon. Maybe some Glee stuff, too. =D Review if you like it, encouragement is always nice. This fanfic is disregarding the whole, "Sorry." "It's okay." ending.

Disclaimer - Go talk to Dan Schneider..

Sam blinked, looking down slightly. She wasn't ashamed she kissed the nub. But the way he was looking at her now - it was starting to get to her.

"What the hell, Sam..?" Freddie asked, his fingers tapping against his lips.

Freddie hadn't responded to the kiss, he simply stood there, eyes open wide in shock, for all of the damn 12 seconds. Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Freddie, it..it's you. I love you, not Brad."

Freddie swallowed visibly.

"I.. I love Carly, Sam. I can't..I can't do this to her.."

"To _her_, Freddie? _I'm_ the girl who never catches a break, _I'm_ the girl who no one loves, _I'm _the girl who boys push past to look at _Carly_, _I'm_ the girl who's freaking _loved_ you since we kissed!"

"I-"

"No! Listen to me! Do you remember that day, Freddie? Do you? It was written all over my face, how much I love you."

"Sam, I love Carly!"

"You said that already," Sam said with a glare-the only thing keeping her from crying.

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"You never liked me, did you? Not even as a friend?"

"Sam, that's not true-"

"You never did."

Sam stood there, daring him to respond.

Freddie seemed like he was going to cry. Sam didn't care.

Sam looked behind Freddie briefly to see Carly outside, watching them. She pushed Freddie, aiming to get him hurt. She wanted him to hurt as much as she did.

"There!" Sam nearly screamed at him. "There's your _fucking _dream girl, Benson. Go make out with her or whatever the hell you want from her-I hope you're very happy together."

Sam pushed Freddie once more, for good measure, then stormed back inside the school and ignored Carly's cries of, 'Sam! Sam wait!'

When Sam sent a withering glare in Carly's direction, she shut up and ran to meet Freddie.

"What happened?" Carly asked, staring at Freddie's back.

Freddie refused to turn around. "She loves me."

"Why did you start yelling at her?" Carly asked. "I couldn't hear anything through the glass, but Sam looked kind of mad," she continued, sugarcoating the fact that Sam was very much pissed off.

Freddie shrugged, finally turning around to face Carly.

"She loves me. I just lost her."

Carly saw the redness of his eyes.

"She was my best friend, and I ruined everything."


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

A/N - I've decided to make this multi-chapter! I got 6 amazing reviews from last night - thank you so much! I would like to thank _**.87**_ especially - as well as _**Moviegirl46**_ - your reviews made me smile like an _idiot. _

To _**.87**_ - Thank you so much for the help,review - and praise! I'm attempting to make this chapter longer just for you - haha - and maybe give you a chance for you to love _this_ Frednub again! We'll see.

I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed; the anonymous ones were funny and sweet. This is basically dedicated to the seven who reviewed.

**I technically love you! -Amelie.**

Chapter Two : **CONFRONTATION.**

With that confession, (can we call that a confession?) out in the air, Carly was confused.

"Freddie? I..don't understand," she said, reaching out and touching his arm.

It was cold outside. Goosebumps rose on Freddie's arm, but he didn't know whether it was from Carly's closeness, touch, or just the weather. But dang, she was _close._

Freddie shrugged off her arm, sighing heavily.

Carly narrowed her eyes slightly. "Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"It is too something, you look like you're going to cry!"

_Yeah, way to be subtle, Carly,_ Freddie thought.

"Carly, can I kiss you?"

"_What?_"

"I'm so confused, Carly. I just need to know.."

"No! No, no, _no_! No _way_ _in he-_"

Carly's cries of rejection were quickly silenced by Freddie's lips on hers. They were soft. And warm, she noted. They felt nice. Wait. She should be doing something with her lips right now. Like kissing back, maybe? She didn't know. Why the heck did he kiss her in the first place? She didn't like him!

Before she could respond _properly_, however, Freddie pulled back, a grin on his face.

"I know now, Carly! Thank you!" He hugged a very confused girl, then ran back inside Ridgeway.

Neither of them noticed the flash of blonde that had come back to apologize to her best friend. The girl who was rejected not 15 minutes ago. The girl who witnessed her so called 'best friend' kissing the boy not only kissed _20 _minutes ago, but professed her love for him as well.

_No one apparently knows how it feels, _she'd thought, as she stormed away from Carly and Benson for the second time.

-_How it feels to be broken. Freddie's grown up a little, he's caught the eye of a couple girls. Carly's always had guys after her - and I had none. The one guy I thought might have actually liked me back - nevermind; it was all water under the bridge. Something to be forgotten. The prettiest; nicest; most perfect girls always get what the want. I'm a mess, I eat too much, I abuse people, even my own sister would choose someone else over me._

Sam remembered that day. Melanie had been going on about how _cute_ Freddie was, and that they were going on a date.

_"I thought _we _were hanging out today," _Sam had asked.

_"Oh.. Sorry, Sammy. But I go to that nice boarding school, remember? We get yelled at for flirting with guys there. We'll hang out the next time I visit, promise!"_ Melanie had replied with one of those god-awful giggles she used when she was 'sorry.'

_What else was there to do? She had run twice in the same day, from the same thing. Love. Damn it to hell. And damn this school project, who cares about education?_

Sam ran out of her high school, blonde hair whipping around in the wind. It was cold, she could feel goosebumps rising on her arms. She paused at the curb, looking to see if anyone had followed her. Seeing no one, she slumped, letting a tear fall.

"Stop running, Sam," she heard Freddie's voice say. Freddie's rough, unexpected, deep voice. Darn puberty.

She turned around, seeing Freddie's face. He was slightly out of breath, but he was glowing. Probably the aftereffects of kissing someone as perfect as Carly Shay.

Then she laughed. She laughed a high, slightly _deranged_ laugh. But her face showed no mirth.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me, Benson." She said, her face still stonily cold. "And in response to your idiotic statement, it's _what I do_. Can't change it, don't wanna. Pucketts run from things that _hurt us_. I bet this is what Bensons do, hm? Chase after those who run? Because their lives have to be so damn perfect. This is what you're going to do, alright, _Fredward_?" She continued, saying Freddie's real name with as much hatred as she could manage.

"You're going to walk back into that cursed high school and get what you want. Your dream girl, your A+ on your school project, your perfect life. And what _I_ will do is run. Because there is nothing left for me here anymore. There's also nothing left for me to say to you."

And with an inclination of her head and a rude hand gesture to Freddie and her high school, she turned on her heel - and I think you can guess it - _ran._


End file.
